


The Light of My Life

by MsMonroe



Series: The Chronicles of a skittish Cat [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMonroe/pseuds/MsMonroe
Summary: At last Cat puts her backbone to good use.





	The Light of My Life

Do it now! Don’t be a wimp! It’s just Kara. Cat fiddled with the velvet box in her jacket those same words have been echoing in her head for three days but the moment is never right. Kara deserves a flash mob and a million roses with a marching band. That’s a good idea. Maybe- NO! Do it here do it now, Cat Grant is officially a chicken when it comes to Kara. I’m gonna do it. She looks beautiful, doesn’t she always. The boardwalk was perfect and nothing could go wrong with Kara having the time of her life. I should’ve gotten a boat. Cat took a deep breath before pulling her hand away from Kara’s.   
“What’s the matter Cat?” No guts...no glory.

“Kara...Darling you waltzed into my life at 10:15 five years ago to this day. June 9th 2016. In those five years you were a number, a title, a wrong pronunciation, to Kara, to darling. Every moment you’ve been in my life you’ve made me a better person, you’re the air I breathe you’re my sun, you’re my heart. Even before we started dating oh I knew I had it bad, Sunny Danvers and her perfect lattes and megawatt smile and a set of legs attached. And I resented you for my own petty crush because I didn’t want to believe that someone like you could even glance my way. Of course you had no choice as you were at my beck and call for two years. I’ve put this moment off because of my own silly nerves because you deserve a whole damn festival thrown for you, you deserve all the perfects in life perfection has to offer. So I ask this question with the confidence of Supergirl.” I got down on one knee presenting the very expensive diamond ring. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, in the light of Rao and in the honor of your love will you be my everlasting love and marry me?”

She got down on her knees cupping my cheeks I was almost sure I saw my life flash before my eyes because she truthfully kissed the life out of me. I know I was crying I tried not to I really did but those attempts went to hell when I actually managed to speak. 

“Babe. I love you sooooooo much. Oh Rao yes. Yes of course I’ll marry you. Hell tomorrow really.” That blinding smile that made me weak in the knees was even brighter. I slipped the ring on to her finger. Fit like a glove. Way to go Grant.   
“I love you so much Kara. God it feels great to have as my fiancée . Kara do you know how nervous I was? Practically peed my pants before I even got the to speaking.”  
“Awe babe you were nervous?” She bumped my shoulder and grasped my hand.  
“Shut up you extra-terrestrial piece of hotness.” I smiled at her. She is officially my drug.   
“So, fiancée what should we do now? Should I show my ring off to everyone or should I drag you back to our hotel?”  
“You drive a hard bargain Supergirl.” She knew the answer and was already dragging me back to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t you just love a nervous Cat.


End file.
